


Clark/Lex one-shots

by Leni



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. <b>The Perfect Wedding</b>. The guests are at war and the cake is on fire but they’re both quite happy on their wedding day.<br/>2. <b>Exhausting</b>. Dating Lex by day and stopping him by night is getting <i>exhausting</i>.<br/>3. <b>Discovery</b>. The moment Lex finds out.<br/>4. <b>Letters</b>. Clark gets a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Written for DoreyG at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/695597.html?thread=91606061#t91606061). Prompt: **The guests are at war and the cake is on fire but they’re both quite happy on their wedding day.**

"Good thing the Fire Chief is a guest," Lex commented, sipping on his glass of champagne.

At his side, Clark studied the older, puffing man. "Don't you think he looks... hassled."

Lex narrowed his eyes, as if measuring the man. "Perhaps the Metropolis Fire Department needs some new blood. This one doesn't like me, anyway."

Clark shook his head, instinctively pressing a halting hand against his new husband's arm. "No getting anyone fired on our wedding day," he reminded Lex.

Each of them had made compromises to make this a truly memorable, romantic day.

For example, a gust of cooling breath would have been enough to solve their current problem, but, really, the burning cake was more an annoyance than an actual risk, and Clark was under orders not to break out the suit and cape unless lives were in peril - and even then, he should wait until the security team Lex had hired were all lying helpless on the ground.

Thankfully, all the threats they had gotten seemed to have been in vain. Either that or they hadn't made it within a ten-block area around their reception - and since he hadn't seen Mercy since the morning, Clark had a feeling it was the latter.

Mercy deserved a raise. Again.

She had been one busy Head of Security these last few weeks. The wedding of LuthorCorp's CEO, rumored crime lord and self-styled future Presidential candidate, had tempted more than one madman out of the woods. (No one seemed to care that it was Clark Kent's wedding as well, except those who still wondered what the most powerful man in Metropolis could have seen in a bespectacled reporter from Nowhere, Kansas.)

Clark dismissed the melting cake and glanced over to the other side of the party. "Should we do something about that?" he asked Lex, tipping his chin to where Lois was trying her best to incite a congresswoman into a confession of fraud.

Lex wrinkled his nose.

One day, Clark would get his boyfriend - husband! - to like his best friend and partner, but for now he had to be content that Lois hadn't been frisked and interrogated before allowing her in.

"Let her," Lex decided. "Ms. Merryweather needs to learn how to deal with the more hostile press. Lane will do."

Clark huffed a laugh. That made Lois sound like a pair of training wheels in the journalism world. "You know she'll go after Judge Harris next. She's just found evidence that his newest girlfriend is seventeen - and she's still angry that he let you go without charges two years ago."

Lex smirked. "Good."

Clark just looked at him.

"He was too easy to bribe," Lex admitted with the little shrug that said of course he wasn't doing such things anymore. "If Lane gets him, I'll take it as a wedding gift."

Clark sighed. "I think she was aiming to annoy you instead."

Getting Lois to be friendly to the love of his life was another uphill battle.

Lex just grinned. "Well, more fool she." He linked his hand with Clark's. "Nothing can possibly make me angry today." 

 

The End  
17/02/16


	2. Exhausting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DoreyG at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595049.html?thread=83126377#t83126377). Prompt: **dating Lex by day and stopping him by night is getting exhausting.**

He has no idea how Lex does it.

In the early days, before Clark Kent came into the attention of the head of LuthorCorp and they went from wary acquaintances to cautious dates to lovers, Clark has scanned him for signs of DNA alteration or drug use. Because it seemed impossible that the same man could run an empire by day and still try to conquer the world at night.

Now that Lex not only manages his multinational company, but is an attentive boyfriend and a major political figure in the country, Clark just cannot believe that he must still come to stop him from buying a load of weapons that will secure LuthorCorp's monopoly of the local economy all that much tighter.

"We went through this the night before last!" he snaps, cranky after a whole day running after Lois..He loves having her as his partners - none of the other reporters at the Daily Planet are so focused on their stories and their personal success that they let slide a few inconsistencies and really bad lies. If not for Lois, Clark Kent would have had no chance to keep his job. "How can you do it?"

The question is misunderstood, of course.

"And as I told you then, I'm not breaking the law, Superman," Lex says, his voice so cold that Clark could almost believe this is a different man from the one who called him earlier to make sure that Lois hadn't landed the two of them in trouble... again. One of these days Clark will blurt out the truth, only so he doesn't have to listen to that cutting tone again.

"Don't you ever sleep?" he grumbles. Then, when Lex frowns, adds, "I mean, with something like this on your conscience?"

"I sleep quite well - and in good company too." A dry smirk. "Jealous?"

Damn it. He _is_.

But not of the warm bed that awaits Lex, but because Lex will get a leisurely limo ride back home, while he'll need to zip to his apartment to change clothes and then run to Lex's place to welcome him home.

There might not be rest for the wicked, he thinks, and then a little resentfully: but they don't seem to need it that much anyway, do they?

Lucky Lex. 

 

The End  
16/02/16


	3. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DoreyG at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595049.html?thread=83126121#t83126121). Prompt: **the moment Lex finds out.**

Lex stirred, and if he was surprised to find himself in Superman's arms, he didn't show it.. "You again," he rasped out, not sounding in the least delighted at the idea.

Clark tried a smile. In this guise, he could project self-assurance and reliability. A normal man would be frantically calling for help; Superman could afford a spot of humor. "We need to stop meeting this way, Luthor. It can't be healthy for you."

Of course Lex didn't smile back. Given how hurt he was, it was a wonder the man was still conscious. He managed to raise his head enough that their gazes met. For a long moment, he kept silent, staring into Superman's face. Then he shook his head. "You and your wholesome set of ethics. You've cost me millions, no, _billions_." Did he have to sound so bitter about it? "You big freak."

"Now, name-calling is not---"

"You're lucky I'm in love with you. And your stupid ethics."

If it were safe to freeze in mid-flight, he would have. "Um... Luthor?"

Lex gave a sigh. It was a 'Clark-you're-being-obtuse' sigh. "Did you know that only one person could have known where I was, because he was unlucky enough to be with me when I was grabbed?" He and Lex had needed to juggle their schedule for several weeks in order to arrange a romantic weekend getaway. To have kidnappers intrude on what should have been a perfect vacation had _not_ been part of the plan. "Only one person, and he's more likely to trip on his own shoelaces than to fly across the world."

"Um." Apparently, Kryptonians weren't very quick-witted when pushed against the wall. "About that...."

"Don't. No more lies."

Clark shut up.

"They said they'd killed you. Shot you right through the heart." He gave an unamused laugh. "Showed me a bloody shirt - the same I'd seen you wear last."

The silence stretched as Clark tried to think of an answer. He had held his double identity for so long, that he had no idea what to do about someone who knew his secret. He could deny it - say he'd already saved Clark Kent and been sent by the reporter to rescue his boyfriend. That the kidnappers had lied.

And then Lex would never trust him again.

Some things were more important than keeping his secret.

"They never thought to check," Clark finally admitted in a voice barely above a whisper.

Lex nodded. "I'm mad as hell -"

Clark cringed at that.

"-but right now I'm happier that you're alive."

Clark let himself relax. He'd saved his boyfriend and been discovered in the process. But Lex was still talking to him, and wherever their relationship was heading now, at least there would be no more lies.

 

The End  
26/02/16


	4. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for DoreyG at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684432.html?thread=90016400#t90016400). Prompt: **Lex keeps writing letters to the Daily Planet. Clark wishes he would stop**.

"Kent!" a voice calls out even as an envelope flies onto Clark's desk.

Clark takes one look at the smooth, expensive high-quality paper, and sinks his head between his hands with a loud groan.

"Aw," Lois chirps. "Your secret admirer is back!"

With a spurt of speed, he snaps the envelope before his partner can get a hold of it. "Some privacy, please?" He can _feel_ Lois rolling her eyes. "And I'll take you to lunch for a week?"

"That's more like it," Lois says. She still leans against his desk, though, and when he lifts his head, it's to find her looking inquisitively at the unopened missive. "What, I can't even look now?"

Clark sighs. "You're such a pain."

She grins, showing a row of perfect white teeth. It reminds him of sharks circling a drowned body - or a mama bear protecting her cub. "Yet you love me, Kent."

Honesty prompts him to nod. He might save hundreds of lives every year, but while he walks as Clark Kent, he can count on Lois to watch his back.

Sadly, that also means that she won't give up.

"So," she starts, picking up a pencil and a sharpener as an excuse to stick around. "Secret admirer turned to be a bust?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, do tell!" She abandons the pencil with a careless toss, and it rolls off the desk. "I love blind date disasters. Too ugly? Too short? Too talkative?"

_What about, 'too evil'._ "Um."

Her eyes widen. "That bad?"

Clark shrugs. "He was nothing like what I expected."

Lois gives him a pitying glance. He must look like hell. If he were anyone else, he'd be delighted that his pen-pal turned out to be a multimillionaire who owns half the city and has bent several rules in order to get to know Clark better. But 'Alexander L.' is just a pseudonym for Lex Luthor, and no matter how smart and kind the man sounds on paper, Clark just cannot forget everything he knows.

"Aw, don't pout." A bright red fingernail reaches out to tap against the letter. "Read it. Perhaps he had a bad day and now he's explaining himself."

Clark gives her a look. Oh, the irony. "You want me to give him another shot?"

Lois looks away and says, almost offhandedly. "Well... You deserve someone nice, Clark. And this Alex did sound nice."

"You read my mail!"

"Just the once," she says, with not one ounce of guilt. "To check that it wasn't some weirdo. Who mails _letters_ these days, anyway?"

Which means that there's a real Alexander L. somewhere in Metropolis, whose identity Luthor had happily appropriated. Didn't it get better and better?

"Not right now." And he joins words with actions and slips the letter in his top drawer. "I really wish he'd stopped writing."

Lois tuts in disapproval, but finally shrugs. "Just give the guy a chance, Clark. You look... too lonely sometimes. I worry about you."

Mama bear, all right.

"I'm fine, Lois." He tries a smile. 

"But you were better when you had that silly smile on your face when you got one of those," and she nods to the closed drawer. "Come on. You're the one who believes in love and all that nonsense, so be brave, Clark Kent. What's the worst that could happen?"

_I could fall in love with the man who'd happily feed Superman kryptonite._

"I'll think about it," he says just to satisfy her.

Lois peers at him. "Don't make me come back," she warns him.

And there's the shark.

He should tell her the truth. Lois would burn that letter and never speak of it again.

But he did like the man he got to know through his writing, and it was unfair to have to let go. So he didn't. Not completely. Not just yet.

 

The End  
22/03/16


End file.
